


TWEWY:Caius's Return

by Caius_Ballad



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV, Godzilla - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Fem! Heisei Godzilla, Monarch Leader! Brain, Multi, Project Monarch (Legendary | MonsterVerse), Rating May Change, Trans! Caius, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius_Ballad/pseuds/Caius_Ballad
Summary: The time has come for the Guardian of Chaos To Purge the world into Chaos as A Beast Awakens from the Ruins of Sky fortress bahamut will Come together with the guardian to Destroy the world or will they with shape sifters and The Queen of the monsters?
Relationships: none at the moment
Kudos: 1





	1. Awakening

long long time ago in 200ac A Guardian of Time was Immortal but he gave him self to Chaos to Change the future for his loved one but it caused People to loose their way after that Time after Caius Disappeared from the world. Or we think he died as Lighting Defeated him in a fight but in ancient scrolls they told a Return of that being and the legend was a myth or so we thought. others think that Caius went somewhere Go in a Deep slumber for Thousands and Thousands of years until today. Some think Caius Lives in a Deep underwater cave under the ocean but that was Forgotten out of the Books! But somehow he will come back to rage death and destruction through the world and its inhabitants.After he destroys the life and lands he will change time were's there's no Past and future........ 

In a new day Where time is normal for everyone. a day that will erupt in flames and kill in its path  
in a Place where No Human or organism lived or stepped foot on the land. A cave with in the island something was in its deep slumber  
it opened an eye as it opened another eye it perks its head up to take a look around seeing nothing living except trees and other plants in its place were it calls home. This thing was a monster as it had charcoal black scales on its arms and legs as it had paws for feet it also had a long tail but this is no dragon or Kaiju This creature also had a Light Purple underbelly as it had Large spikes on its back or dorsal plates but it had a Human like appearance as its eyes were purple as its hair was purple and it had a bandanna on its head and the two strings going down its shoulders and hair as one bang is close to covering its eye and it had a human face on its Monstrous body and it would began to laugh as it is no beast it has a name its name is 

CAIUS BALLAD


	2. Caius's Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Caius Ballad has awoken in The island Whom is Now called Valhalla Island. Vayne awoken in his Undying form and he'd flew to Caius to Come along with him For the Beginning of the rampage

breaking news: A Beast has awoken at the Forbidden island and some say its Caius 

"For this Report I will be Doing the news about this creature that awoken earlier today" Said a News caster As Someone Looks up from their phone "Well I have to Call Neku to see if he saw this" Said the person as he would Dial the number And he gets the ringing Tone from his phone And the phone picks up "Hey josh whats going on?" Asked Neku as he would have a worried tone to his voice "well Have you seen the latest News headline?" Joshua asked As he would be in a Hotel room as he was on the bed "well I have just seen it and they are showing Videos of This Creature so called Caius" Neku said as he would look out side of his room in a Hotel that's in a different part of the world "Neku Be careful out there because he may appear anywhere at any given time of the day" Joshua said " I will be safe josh" Neku said and the call ended 

some where in the deep ocean a monster wakes up from its slumber it opens an eye as it did a low growl it Stands up as it looks around and it roared its loudest and it began to swim away where it slept and it heads to the island where Caius woke up

JUST IN: Godzilla has awoken from the disturbance from the island

"what Now Godzilla is awakened?!?" Said Joshua as he looked at the Tv As he saw Godzilla Swimming by Underwater cameras "This is going to be a Weird day....." he said as he would sigh and he would hear a Knock on his door And he would walk to his door and he looked out to see who it was and he saw a Grey eye looking at him and he jumped back startled and he opened the door " Well who are you?" he asked and They didn't answer And They walked away and Joshua closes the door "well That was weird..." he sighed 

Godzilla rose from the ocean as she arrived on the island as she looked around seeing nothing not even Caius was there But She walks backwards as she saw something Large floats down and Godzilla roared her loudest As she walks closer and closer but she was attacked with a Powerful attack that Threw off her paws and she landed onto her side and she roared in pain from the attack. Godzilla Gets back up and she ran at the being that attacked her but it disappeared she stood there confused wondering where they went 

In a City Or was a city was Destroyed By Caius as he was looking back as he stood with the Undying "you know were on the same team" Caius said as the other shot down multiple Aircraft that were attacking them "those ``bullets`` they call those things that shoot out of those planes are weak!" The Undying said as he laughed and Caius Flicked his tail as he grew wings and flew off and The Undying followed "come on Vayne Your Slow!" Caius Said as he picked up speed And Vayne Flew Past him "Not so slow Caius!" And They would head to the next city


End file.
